


When You Wish Upon A Star

by redheadgleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgleek/pseuds/redheadgleek
Summary: As a struggling actor and an amateur matchmaker (hey, it pays the bills), Kurt Hummel is too busy to find time for love. A wish made one cold, wintery day just may lead to his happily ever after.Written for the Klaine Advent 2018





	When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lishashisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishashisha/gifts).



> Once upon a time, at least a year ago, Lishashisha and I started brainstorming ideas about a matchmaker story. This isn't quite that one, but I hope it'll do. Love you, my friend!

“Okay. I’ve got height and weight requirements and possible careers down. What else?”

“What else is there?”

Kurt puts down his pen, talking over the den of the coffeehouse. “Dani. You can find a girl on Tinder with that little. I’m not trying to find you a date. I’m in the business of finding you love. When you think about the woman that you want to spend the rest of your life with, what do you imagine.” 

Dani stares at her hands for a moment. “I guess. I guess I imagine her sitting in the front row of an intimate club. I’m performing, and she’s looking at me like every word I sing is written just for her. And I’m singing as if she’s the only one in the room. Just her and I.”

Kurt smiles encouragingly. “Okay. I can work with that. What else?”

Kurt Hummel learns two lessons shortly after moving to New York City. One, it is everything that he had dreamed it would be: bustling, massive, overwhelming, and full of people just like him. And two, his full time job at the Starlight Diner will only just barely cover rent. His wardrobe budget is nonexistent - he can’t even afford the clothes at the local consignment stop. 

He falls into his second career accidentally. It first started when he introduced his best friend, Mercedes, to a young man modeling for his art class. Mercedes and Sam hit it off instantly, and three months later, Sam was tagging along as Mercedes went on her first world tour.

Rachel is next. His suggestion that she meet Jesse St. James, the hot, up and coming Broadway director, who just happens to be a guest instructor at NYADA, is also a roaring success. They announce their engagement six months after their first date.

Rachel being Rachel raves about Kurt’s skills the matters of the heart and pretty soon, Kurt has line of clients from NYADA and beyond, and over just a few months, it morphs into a business that supports him while he pounds the pavement auditioning. People pay well for the opportunity for love, and his vest collection much appreciates the few hours devoted to making connections, a job that he is surprisingly good at. 

Well. He’s good at finding love for others. His own love life has been nonexistent ever since Adam had called it off two years ago shortly before graduation. Kurt’s not exactly unhappy about it - his freedom means that he has time to take extra dance and acting classes to increase his chances of getting that lucky break. 

He looks up from the barre as Rachel taps on the door. 

“Kurt!” She kisses his cheek. “I’ve come to kidnap you for lunch. Grab your bag.”

“Rach-” 

“I’m not taking no for an answer. You’ve been avoiding me for weeks.”

“Fine.” Kurt grumbles good-naturedly tucks her hand under his arm. “But you’re buying.” 

They chat aimlessly as they wind down the snow packed sidewalks, not yet cleared after the latest snowstorm - it’s been a surprisingly wet and white winter for so early in December. Kurt never gets tired of seeing the lights of New York sparkling in the (briefly) clean snow, even if it does make navigation a little more difficult. 

Rachel naturally dominates the conversation for the majority of their walk across Central Park to their favorite restaurant on the west side, chattering on about her most recent audition and the strength of her competition, before she squeezes Kurt’s arm. “Of course, I keep going on and on, and haven’t heard a peep from you. You must tell me what’s new with you! Oh did I tell you I ran into Paul last week? I just can’t figure out why you two broke up. You were so cute together.”

“We didn’t break up. That would require more commitment than the two dates we went on. And I know for a fact that Paul just moved in with Ben, my neighbor down the hall. I introduced them.”

“Kurt.” Rachel stops walking and looks at him earnestly. “You’re allowed to find love for yourself too.” 

“I’m not a repressed monk.”

“I know you’re not, but you can’t deny that you’re lonely.”

“I’m really not. I enjoy my solitude and I have plenty of friends. Including you most of the time.” Over her protests, he tugs on her arm to get them to start walking again. “I mean it. I don’t have the time right now to balance a relationship along with everything else and that’s fine. I work for people looking for love and I know better than most of how random these connections can be. So can we just enjoy this walk? I want to see the snow sculptures.” Kurt gestures to the collection of elaborate creations that decorate one of Central Parks lawns. 

Rachel pouts, then relents. “Fine. I just want to see you happy.”

“And I am.” 

They linger over the snow dragons, octopuses, and charming cottages, ooo over the exquisite details, before leaving to resume the meander to the restaurant. Despite Rachel's annoying persistence in meddling in his personal life, he is feeling more refreshed due to their walk in the crisp air. This had been a good idea after all.

As they exit the park, a snowman posed next to the sidewalk catches Kurt’s eye. Even amongst the sculptures, the details in this carving are mind-blowing: hands reaching up to slick back curls that appear to be fighting against the breeze and a mirthful smile with lips that seemed made to be kissed, complete with a jaunty bowtie just off of center.

He stares at the carved snow for several moments, feeling like he’s 6 again and falling in love with the cartoon character of The Little Mermaid’s Eric. There’s a strange pull of familiarity and warmth towards this creation and he wonders briefly, if fairy tales do exist. If he pressed his lips against the cool carves, would they melt into tender flesh? 

He shakes his head ruefully at his illogical thoughts. He tunes back into Rachel’s chatter realizing he has missed much of her one-person conversation “but I hope you won’t be offended if I continue to set you up. I know so many nice guys in the theater and surely one of them will catch your interest. You just need to date more, I'm sure.”

He shakes his head and firmly interrupts her. “Rachel. You might as well wish alive that snowman there to be my date. I told you, I’m not interested right now. So can we please drop it?” He glares at her protests. “Nope, no more. We’re going to go in there and have a nice lunch and we’re going to talk about my latest audition and you’re not going to mention a word about my love life. Understand?” 

She nods meekly.

"I understand."

Kurt holds the door open and for a brief moment, glances back at the snowman. Too bad you couldn’t wish snow sculptures to life, he thought, as that one really did seem made just for him.

The door chimes merrily as it closed behind him.


End file.
